


Unexpected Depth

by Shippingthefinalfrontier



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Horses, Hubert feels things, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Poor Ferdinand, Pre-Time Skip, Protective Hubert von Vestra, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingthefinalfrontier/pseuds/Shippingthefinalfrontier
Summary: Ferdinand von Aegir is the noblest of nobles, he is arrogant and self absorbed. He is as shallow as they come, and represents exactly what Hubert and his lady were attempting to rid from their world. However, as the Professor forces them into performing chores together, Hubert learns much about the Aegir heir and might just discover he possesses unexpected depth.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 36
Kudos: 171





	1. A Lovely Day Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This will focus mostly on Hubert and Ferdinand, going between their POV's. This fic will touch on the neglect and abuse in both the Aegir and Vestra 'families'. I will post as often as I can chapter 2 is almost done now. Enjoy!

Ferdinand wakes to the sound of the monastery bells chiming in the distance, he smiles and rises to greet the day. He brushes his hair and styles his brows, as to be expected from a noble as himself. 

Ferdinand looks into the mirror and smiles, observing his skin and teeth, ensuring that he presents himself in the best possible light. As he has done every morning since he was a child. 

Today was going to be a wonderful, productive day. Today Ferdinand would best Edelgard and finally prove to everyone that he was worthy. Then his classmates would appreciate him, they would take tea with him, talk with him, and they would finally be his friends. 

Ferdinand checks his uniform one last time in the mirror and nods, he is ready. He leaves his room and walks down the stairs toward the black eagle classroom. 

He sees Dorothea and Petra walking across the grass, he picks up his pace to catch up. “Ah! Dorothea, Petra! Good morning to you both. It is quite a lovely day, is it not?” Ferdinand says with a bright smile.

“Hello Ferdinand, it is being a good day indeed, I am looking forward to the lessons of our professor!” Petra says with a nod, looking to Dorothea who shoots Ferdinand an annoyed expression then turns and smiles at her, “I agree Petra, it will be an interesting day.” 

“Well I too am looking forward to the many new things our professor will teach us, they will surely be able to teach many skills befitting a noble.” Ferdinand says with a sweeping gesture. Dorothea scoffs and takes Petra’s hand leading her away. 

“Oh, well I will see you both in class!” He waves at their backs as they walk away, his smile falters for a moment. It is no matter though, all he must do is best Edelgard and they will finally see him as their equal. 

Speaking of Edelgard she is walking to the classroom in front of him with a pleasant flush on her face, followed closely by her ever present shadow. Hubert von Vestra, the human embodiment of a poisonous blade. To him Edelgard was above the goddess herself, he has been completely devoted to her since they were all small children. Ferdinand must admit he has always been jealous of that, as an only child and the heir to the prime minister, Ferdinand had a very isolated life and has never experienced such devotion or even friendship that could compare to Hubert’s with Edelgard. 

“Edelgard! How are you this fine morning?” Ferdinand asks as he holds the door open for her. “I’m fine, Ferdinand, and yourself?” She asks as she walks into the classroom. “I am wonderful! Such a lovely day for class!” He answers as she walks away, smile once again faltering for just a moment as he realizes she was not listening. 

“You are a waste of my lady’s time, you’d do well to remember that in the future, lest something unfortunate befall you.” Hubert sneers as he brushes past Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand stands unmoving at the door, does Vestra not realize that Ferdinand knows this, that he knows he will never be worthy of anything until he is able to best Edelgard in any field. He takes a moment to compose himself, then goes to take his seat in the front of the class, across the aisle sits Edelgard and Hubert. 

Professor Byleth enters the room with books in their hands. Edelgard perks up the moment she sees them, “My Teacher, good morning! How are you?” Professor Byleth turns and nods, face neutral as always, “It is a good day for fishing” they say.

The Professor is an enigma to Ferdinand, all they did was walk into the monastery and immediately had the respect and admiration of the entire academy. Even Edelgard seems to admire the Professor. Ferdinand has been trying to earn such friendship for years, desperate for his classmates to realize his worth. His eyes follow the Professor across the room and he feels eyes upon him. Ferdinand turns to meet the gaze of Vestra, who is staring at him with an almost curious gaze, but as soon as their eyes meet he turns away. 

Ferdinand does not have time to dwell on Vestra, class is beginning and he must focus on bettering himself.

Throughout the lecture the Professor asks questions, which Ferdinand ensures he is the first to answer. Edelgard stares at him, surely taking note of his academic prowess. 

As the lecture ends Ferdinand begins to pack his supplies in preparation to go to the stables, the professor calls out. “Oh and before you leave I have the chore assignments for this week. Petra and Bernadetta will work will the pegasi, Dorothea and Linhardt will participate in the choir, Edelgard and Caspar will weed, and then Hubert and Ferdinand are in charge of stable duty. That is all.” 

Professor Byleth turns and heads out the door as if they had not just upturned Ferdinand’s whole world. “Wait Professor, please you can not be serious, Hubert and I working together would end in disaster!” The Professor tilts their head, “Ferdinand, trust me. You’ll understand soon.” They walk away towards the pond.

This is turning out to be a terrible day indeed.


	2. A Certain Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert's View  
> (aka how many times can I write Aegir in one chapter)

Hubert’s day started like any other, the annoying clang of bells rang through the monastery. If he wasn’t so against the existence of such a goddess, he’d say it was her punishment for what he and his lady were planning.

He awoke and prepared himself to face the day of useless lectures and the grating presence of his ‘peers’. Hubert departed his room without a second glance and approached Edelgard’s door. He gave two short raps to the door, as he does every morning, and the door opens.

“Good morning Hubert.” Edelgard said smiling as they began to walk toward the staircase. “Good morning Lady Edelgard, you seem to be in a pleasant mood today, may I ask what’s the occasion?” Hubert drawled with a small quirk of his lips as Edelgard flushes, “Hubert! There is no reason at all, I am simply excited to gain new skills; I am close to qualifying for a new classification.”

“Ah… so this pleasant mood would have nothing to do with the Professor teaching those new skills?” Hubert is full smirk at this point. “Hubert,” Edelgard hissed as a blush highlights her cheeks, “Absolutely not! It’s not nice to tease!” Hubert chuckles, “I apologize my lady, I did not mean to tease.”

Before Edelgard can respond their conversation is interrupted by an undesired voice, “Edelgard! How are you this fine morning?” Ferdinand von Aegir, the arrogant noble, shrills as he jumps forward to open the classroom door before them. “I’m fine, Ferdinand, and yourself?” Edelgard asks while attempting to compose herself from Hubert’s teasing and walks through the door.

“I am wonderful! Such a lovely day for class!” Ferdinand answers with an arrogant smile. Of course it is a wonderful day for him, a spoiled brat that never faced a hardship in his life, unlike Lady Edelgard who has triumphed over her adversities. The Aegir clan will fall and Hubert will take pleasure in assuring their demise.

“You are a waste of my lady’s time, you’d do well to remember that in the future, lest something unfortunate befall you.” Hubert warns as he follows Edelgard into the room, sitting beside her.

The bumbling fool following and sitting himself across the aisle. The Professor walks in carrying a stack of texts. When seeing them Edelgard jerks up straight and smiles brightly. She asks them a question, but Hubert does not pay attention to their answer.

His attention drawn across the aisle, Aegir is smiling his usual idiotic grin, but his eyes are grim, almost yearning, as they follow the Professor to the front of the room.  
What could Aegir possibly have to yearn for, having his whole life provided for him. Their eyes meet and Aegir immediately looks away, smile fading. Maybe there is more Aegir than previously thought.

Hubert stands corrected, Aegir persists through the entire lecture, jumping like an Aegir hound at any question the Professor presents. Edelgard is growing frustrated, not getting a chance to answer the Professor, and because Aegir is scrambling at all the attention the Professor has to offer. He looks insufferably proud of himself, seemingly aware of Edelgard’s unrest.

As the lesson ends and Hubert prepares to depart with Lady Edelgard, the chore assignments are announced by the Professor.

He and… Aegir? AEGIR? The Professor has gone too far this time, they joined the class a few short weeks ago, but the ire between himself and Aegir is evident to everyone.

Aegir runs after the Professor, clearly distressed, leaving himself and Edelgard alone in the room.

“This is going to be very interesting” Edelgard says with a smile, “The two of you working together, might be a good thing.” Hubert shakes his head, “How could this possibly end good?” Edelgard laughs, “It would be good for the two of you to get along, hopefully we will all be working together in the future.”

“Lady Edelgard, I doubt we will be working with him. He represents everything that’s wrong with the current society.” Hubert sneers. “I don’t know Hubert, I’d like to give him a chance either way. We are not our parents and neither is he.” Edelgard finishes as she leaves the room, passing Ferdinand.

“Well it looks like we will be spending more time together, we might as well start off on the right foot.” Hubert turns to see Aegir behind him holding out his hand, Hubert sighs “For the sake of my lady I will work efficiently, but I do not have to be cordial to you.” He ignores the hand in front of him and walks away.

This is certain to be a disaster.


	3. A Summer Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is too bright, blinding those who look, like a scorching summer day. Hubert cannot stand it, but its absence is so much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, it's been one hell of a week. I hope you enjoy this and chapter 4 should be coming soon, I'm trying to work out some details. <3 <3 <3

Hubert walks towards the stables for the first day of their chore assignment, as he approaches he hears singing. A melody Hubert cannot recognize flows from the stables, he looks inside and sees Aegir there brushing a horse. 

He hasn’t noticed Hubert yet, looking at the horse with a genuine smile on his face. Looking at him now, even Hubert can admit there is a small part of him that can understand why others find Aegir attractive. At least when he keeps his mouth shut.

“Choir practice was assigned to Dorothea and Linhardt, in case you forgot.” Hubert says with a smirk. Aegir starts, dropping the brush, “Vestra! Do not sneak up on me like that!” He bushes and picks up the brush, continuing to groom the horse in front of him.

“Let’s just get to work, can you hang the tacks as I groom the horses?” Aegir suggests. Hubert rolls his eyes and begins to work, keeping an eye on his companion. As they work Aegir continues to comment and attempt to make conversation, each attempt shot down by Hubert. 

They finished the day’s duty and departed, Hubert thankful that Aegir is capable of controlling his endless chatter long enough for him to escape. 

The next few days continue in a similar fashion, Aegir’s arrogance and optimism persisting even though Hubert remains unimpressed by his actions.

Then one day Hubert arrives at the stables and Aegir is nowhere to be seen, he checks the stalls for a glimpse of Auburn hair or the sound of persistent humming, but nothing. Hubert checks the time again, Aegir has never been late before, considering it to be benneth him as a noble.  
Hubert begins to do his part of the chore while he waits for Aegir. The stables feel so much bigger and are much too quiet all of a sudden, Hubert not realizing until now that he has grown used to Aegir prattling on about some inane subject or humming some obscure aria. He is hesitant to admit that he misses it. 

Suddenly the door opens and Aegir slips in with his head down. “Ah, finally decided to grace me with your presence? Were you not taught the value of being punctual?” Hubert sneers. Aegir lifts his head to respond to Hubert’s goading. Hubert freezes, Aegir’s eyes are red as if he has been crying. 

Hubert hesitates, “Aegir… are you alright?” Aegir laughs, but it doesn’t sound right, it’s hollow and sad. 

“I am as I always must be,” He begins walking to collect a brush, “I am fine.” Hubert stares as Aegir moves across the room, feet dragging as though weighed down by his sorrow. He goes into a stall and begins grooming an older mare. 

Hubert does not know how to proceed, matters of emotions have always eluded him. To see the normally optimistic and arrogant Aegir, turned into this slumped, defeated figure is very unsettling. Akin to a warm summer day marred by the dark clouds of an oncoming storm.

“You are unusually quiet today, has someone finally found a way to silence you? I must find out their secret.” Hubert attempts to joke, testing his companian’s reaction. Damn. Aegir flinches at Hubert’s words, and remains silently brushing the horse in front of him.

“Surely you’ve heard of a joke, with all that noble training you’d think they’d teach you to have a sense of humor.” Hubert tries again with an exaggerated smirk. Aegir seems to crumble at that. Shoulders shake as his face falls into his hands, brush clattering to the floor. 

Hubert watches on shocked. He had only meant to get Aegir to participate in their usual banter, Hubert had no idea his words would cause this outburst, if he did they would have never crossed his lips. 

“Aegir it was all said in jest, for once I meant no actual insult to you. There is no reason to react this way, so it must not be my words alone that caused this, what is wrong?” Hubert says slowly walking toward the other man.

“N- nothing, Vestra!” Aegir manages to choke out the words, his voice crumbling, “It is nothing, I have to go.” He pushes past Hubert and rushes out of the stables. Leaving Hubert in his wake, staring after him, hand outstretched as if to follow him. 

Something was wrong. Aegir has never acted in such a way before, something had to have happened and Hubert was going to find out what.


	4. Defined Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert spies on the Professor's tea time and makes a few discoveries along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long! My depression has kicked my butt the last few weeks lol. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy!

If you asked Hubert why he was crouched inside a bush, listening in on the Professor’s tea time, he’d likely say it was to gather information on the Professor for his Lady. However, Hubert is acutely aware that the reason why he is currently in this uncomfortable situation is to learn what is wrong with the Professor’s current companion, Ferdinand von Aegir. 

Ferdinand sits across from the Professor, legs crossed and hands cradling a teacup. He is smiling, though his eyes are still sad. Hubert leans closer to listen. 

“There’s a lovely young mare in the stables, I was thinking of training her as a mage horse. She has the right temperament for the task.” Ferdinand says as he goes to take a sip from his cup. Hubert rolls his eyes, it seems horses and nobility really are all he talks about. 

“A mage horse? Hm… that would be a good investment, especially if Hubert becomes a dark knight.” The Professor nods and puts down their cup to stare at him, “What do you think, since you have spent the last two weeks with him in the stables, will Hubert be a good fit for the class?” Hubert sucks in a breath and his eyes lock on Ferdinand, waiting for what answer he has. 

Ferdinand avoids the Professor’s eyes and stares into his cup. “Well, um… if I had to decide, I would say yes. He is determined, dedicated, and loy- but, yes, I do think he would make a… decent dark knight.” Ferdinand says gripping his cup. 

Hubert furrows his brow, confused. He didn’t expect Ferdinand to have anything positive to say about him, he has done nothing to warrant such an opinion from the man. 

The tea party continues with idle chatter, nothing to help Hubert learn what is causing Ferdinand’s dour mood. The Professor claims to want to help their students, but they just sit there and casually talk to Ferdinand, who is clearly suffering in silence.

The Professor suddenly stands, “I’m sorry Ferdinand, I forgot that I had promised Bernadetta I would meet her in the greenhouse.” Now they are simply abandoning Ferdinand, for some meaningless task. “Oh, that is fine Professor. I will finish my tea and then put away the rest, there is nothing to worry about.” 

“If you’re sure, thank you Ferdinand.” The Professor says as they walk past Ferdinand towards Hubert’s hiding place. Hubert starts, the Professors emotionless eyes are staring right at his place in the bushes. “I’m sure someone will come by to join you.” The Professor continues out of the garden. 

Hubert ducks away from the bushes and turns follows the Professor out, sure to stay out of sight. Once away from view, he straightens and goes to walk away. He manages a few steps before he hears it, a weary, sad, fragile sound coming from behind him. Hubert sighs and turns back.  
He walks into the garden and sets his eyes on the lone figure hunched over the table, head in his hands. Hubert clears his throat, Ferdinand jumps and twists to see Hubert behind him. His eyes are red and his hands are shaking. 

Ferdinand turns his head away, “If you are just here to make fun of me then do not bother wasting either of our time, just go.” He begins to pick up the porcelain cups and clean the platter of cookies. Hubert pauses for a moment, unsure of how to continue without provoking the man further. 

Perhaps a more gentle method of persuasion is necessary. Hubert walks forward and begins to carefully pick up the saucers and help collect the teapot. 

“What are you doing?” Ferdinand asks, Hubert looks over to see the man frozen in his seat cups still in hand, looking at him in confusion. “I am helping you clean up what seems to be the remains of a tea party.” Hubert answers plainly, looking away, hoping to hide his own hesitation of their situation. 

“But why? Why are you helping me Vestra,” Ferdinand asks again setting down the cups to stand, looking frustrated, “I was under the impression you hated me.” as he said this Ferdinand looks away from him.

“Hubert” 

“Wait, what?” Ferdinand’s eyes snap back to him. 

“Call me Hubert, that is my name afterall.” Hubert says, trying to maintain the uninterested and menacing tone he is known for. 

“Oh. Well, then I believe you should call me Ferdinand.” He nods and gives Hubert a small smile. “Very well. Also I don’t hate you, you might annoy me at times, but I never hated you.” Ferdinand looks up, bewildered at Hubert. “I… well I- um, thank you… Hubert. That’s very… kind of you to say. For what it’s worth, I have never hated you either, in fact, in a way… I admire you.” 

Hubert’s eyes widen in shock, “Me? Why would you admire me of all people?” 

Ferdinand’s face is dusted with pink and he looks down shyly, “You are so dedicated to your work, you seem to accomplish anything you set your mind to, and most of all you have never let anyone force you do be someone you are not.” He gives a slight smile as he places a hand on Hubert’s arm, “For a shadow you are remarkably well defined in your identity.” 

Hubert stands there, staring at Ferdinand, speechless. He has no idea how someone as optimistic and bright as Ferdinand could possibly admire him. Ferdinand takes in Hubert’s silence and frantically picks up the teacups and pastries, face burning. “Well I must be going!” Ferdinand says as he rushes out of the gardens, leaving Hubert still standing there staring, stunned at the place Ferdinand once occupied.

He lets out a breath and raises a hand to touch the place on his arm, still tingling with the heat from Ferdinand’s warm hand, cheeks growing pink without his permission. “Oh…”


	5. The World Aglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert reaches out, realizes a past he ignored, and discovers something he never knew before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support! Also some mentions of Abuse.

After their discussion in the garden, Hubert found himself paying more attention to Ferdinand. Whenever the Aegir heir is near Hubert’s eyes betray him by following Ferdinand, observing and at times- though Hubert would rather die than admit- admiring him. 

However through these observations Hubert realizes that Ferdinand is… isolated from the others in their class. They avoid him, they ignore him, and he has withdrawn. 

Hubert does not understand. Ferdinand could be annoyingly optimistic and at times completely oblivious, but how could they simply ignore him? Hubert himself used to think Ferdinand was nothing more than the product of everything he and his lady are fighting against. 

He was wrong. Hubert now knows that Ferdinand is just as much a victim of the system as the rest of them. He would’ve been blind to miss the bruises Ferdinand always seemed to be sporting when he would visit the palace in their youth. Hubert used to think that he was just clumsy and reckless, but as they all grew Hubert knew exactly what those marks implied. He himself bore marks from his own ‘training’ his father put him through.

Now Hubert considers that maybe he and Ferdinand were never that different, two sides of a damaged coin. There was one glaring difference though, Hubert has Lady Edelgard. He has been by her side every moment he could, they understand and support each other. Hubert does not believe he would have survived without his lady, his best friend, and he will always be grateful to have her in his life.

However, Ferdinand had no one. It seemed as though he was completely isolated and so terribly lonely. Hubert was foolish that he hadn’t realized the look in Ferdinand’s eyes reflected the same pain and helplessness he felt in his own heart when Edelgard was taken. Overwhelming and all consuming.

Hubert was never good with emotions, he was taught they were a weakness to be stamped out and stuffed away. But Hubert was going to try, he had to, he was the only one to notice this pain in Ferdinand and he was going to do what he could to help.

They met in the stables, both beginning to work. Hubert is sweeping the main area, his eyes drifting to the man in the stalls, diligently working and avoiding looking at Hubert. Hubert finishes his area and instead of moving on, he stops. He places the broom against the wall and moves to the stalls.

“What is this one’s name?” Hubert asks. Ferdinand jolts, not realizing Hubert was behind him, “Oh, she’s a new mare, I named her Umbra.” Hubert looks at the horse in front of them, coat black as night, eyes shining bright and intelligent.

“It suits her,” Hubert chuckles, Ferdinand’s jerks around to look at him, “She looks like an exceptional horse.” 

“You really think so?" Ferdinand looks curious, "It’s just you’ve never taken interest in any of them in all the time we’ve been in charge of the stable.” He straightens and says hastily “Not that your interest is unwelcome! I am just shocked.”

Hubert smirks and tries to look indifferent, “Well I’ve never had much incentive to care before now, I’ve never had a friend that cares as much for them until you.” Hubert refuses to look at Ferdinand, staring ahead. He feels Ferdinand’s eyes on him. 

“Fr- friend?” Ferdinand seems speechless. Hubert turns a fraction to see his face. Ferdinand’s eyes are wide as he looks at Hubert. “I consider us to be friends, do you disagree?” Hubert is barely able to keep his own nerves from being reflected in his voice, and he moves to back away. 

“NO! Of course not, I agree completely!” Ferdinand says lunging forward to grasp Hubert’s arm in his hand, smile nearly blinding. He pauses and then blushes, letting go of Hubert, “ I mean...I would very much like that!” 

Hubert smiles and turns back towards the horse to hide his own colored cheeks, “Friends then.”

“Yes, we are friends,” Ferdinand says in disbelief and smiles, “I admit I am new to this, I do not know what friends are meant to do?” 

“Well, we can start by going to eat dinner in the dining hall,” Hubert offered, “If you would like that?”

“Yes! That would be lovely! Let us go now!” Ferdinand says joyfully, dropping his brush and moving to collect his coat. 

Hubert laughs, “Ferdinand, I believe we should finish our task first.” Ferdinand stops and realizes Hubert was right, and that he was a moment ago willing to drop everything over a simple friendly meal and blushes up to his ears. “Oh dear! You are right my friend.” 

As they complete their chores, they both work with smiles on their faces. 

\----------

When they are done and put away the supplies, they turn to each other. “Well… shall we?” Ferdinand chuckles and nods, “We shall.”

They walk side by side towards the dining hall, chatting and laughing with one another. Other students and knights stare in confusion at the odd pair, walking close enough that their hands brush at every stride. 

Hubert does not care, not when Ferdinand is beside him, glowing like the sun itself. He is so bright that it almost hurts for Hubert to stare right at him. At first Hubert thought that he would just try to help Ferdinand become less isolated, that he would just grin and bare it as he sloshed through meaningless conversation and empty feelings. 

He was wrong, Ferdinand seems to find a way to defy all of his expectations, he was enjoying his company. As they talk, Hubert finds himself smiling more and genuinely having a pleasant time with Ferdinand. He isn’t shallow at all, he feels so deeply and speaks with such conviction that Hubert can’t help but listen. 

They collect their food and sit at an empty table, they continue to talk, the world fading around them. The two men are in their own world, the stress of an oncoming war and his lady’s well being fades off of Hubert’s shoulders as they debate everything from tea versus coffee, to the current political reach of the church in Fodland and the harm it’s doing to the structure of their empire.

Hubert realizes that Ferdinand isn’t as attached to the current system as he and Edelgard feared. He was progressive and inclusive in his beliefs, Ferdinand genuinely wanted to make a change in the world, and Hubert could not be happier. Maybe in the weeks to come, they could even begin to rely on Ferdinand to join their cause. 

\-----------

Next thing they know, they are being ushered out by the staff. Hubert did not realize how late it had gotten. It was night, they had been talking for hours. Ferdinand seems just as bewildered. 

“I am sorry Hubert, I had no idea I was talking so long! I am sorry for wasting your time, I am sure you had much better things to do then listen to be prattle on, I am a terrible friend to keep you so long.” He says flustered, arms flailing in front of him, looking as though he was on the verge of panic. 

Hubert has a burst of confidence, he reaches forward and grabs Ferdinand’s hands, their eyes meeting. “I assure you, there was no where I would rather be, I enjoyed talking to you. You are not a bother Ferdinand, you never have been. Whoever made you think that was wrong you are my friend and-” Hubert looks down at their hands, “-and you matter to me.”

Hubert’s face jerks up when he hears a sob, he sees Ferdinand crying in front of him. Large tears streaming down his face as he looks at Hubert, confused with a heart breakingly fragile look of hope in his eyes. 

“No one has ever told me that before,” Ferdinand says softly, “I want to believe you, Hubert, you matter to me too.” Ferdinand gives a watery smile and he tightens his hands around Hubert’s own. “I- I should go.” He lets go of his hands and begins to turn.

“May I walk you back to your room?” Hubert says looking away and offering his arm. Ferdinand looks back stunned and then takes the offered arm, “Yes, I would like that, thank you… my friend.”

The moon is high in the sky, painting the world in a silver light, even the stars seem to shine brighter than usual. Hubert’s world is aglow and for a moment he never wishes he would never be in the shadows again.


	6. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert knows he has been poisoned, but what he doesn't know is that there isn't a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this. I'm sorry I took such a long break, but I hope to go back to posting regularly. Sorry it is so short, I'll try to make the next update longer. Thank you for all your support!!

Ferdinand enters his room he turns to smile at Hubert, “I enjoyed today, thank you. Good night Hubert.” 

“Good night, Ferdinand.” Hubert gives a slight smile as Ferdinand’s smile disappears behind his door. 

Hubert had never felt this lightness before. It is different from the contentment of serving his lady, from the satisfaction of a successful mission, and even the happiness he feels when his lady smiles cannot compare to the feeling now taking root in his chest.

The closest comparison Hubert has is that of a poison. A slow acting, agonizing poison that destroys its victim thoroughly and leaves no doubt of its presence. Hubert wonders who made the food in the dining hall, if there was a way someone could have been able to slip a drug into his drink. Most of all, Hubert wonders if Ferdinand is suffering from the same affliction.

Hubert tries his best to collect himself. He must be tired, the many nights spent gathering information and communicating with the underbelly of their world must have taken its toll on his mind. That must be it, he just has sleep for a few hours and he will return to normal.

Hubert walks down the hall towards his room, he hears Caspar’s snores through the door, the only sound piercing the hall. He sees the light off in his lady’s chambers, she must have retired for the night. Hubert nods to himself and turns to his door. 

He walks into his room and freezes. Edelgard lights a candle, illuminating the growing grin on her face. “Well, well, well… Hubert, what has you coming in so late.” She says while trying to make her face stern, she fails, her mouth struggling to stay firm and laughter bubbles out.

“Your highness, you know that my duties are best conducted under the cover of night. I was simply gathering informa-” Edelgard cuts him off, the full extent of her mirth finally escaping, “You were on a date!” She giggles and slightly bounces in her seat, “Come on Hubert, tell me everything, I had no idea you and Ferdinand wer-” 

“Edelgard!” Hubert blanches as he ensures the silencing ward around his room remained intact, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but it is nothing like that!” 

“I have no time for such things, we are attempting to plan a political revolution, in case you forgot.” Hubert says defensively, walking over to take a seat on his bed.  
“You can hardly blame me for being excited, all of these plans for war can get very depressing, it’s nice to have something pleasant to focus on.” She sighs and looks at the window, the light from the candle casting a shadow on her, suddenly making her appear much older, “It seems like all we speak of now is war and death, a future filled with blood, all for a world we wish to make.” 

She looks back at Hubert the dark expression disappears as she smiles again, “When I see you and Ferdinand bridge the gap between you, see you both manage to come to peace, it gives me hope that the world we are striving for really is possible.” 

Hubert stands and takes his place behind her chair. “Allow me,” Hubert says and reaches for a brush, taking the ribbons out of her hair and beings to sort the strands. “I admit that there has been one or two developments in my and Ferdinand’s interactions.”

Edelgard laughs, “One or two developments? Hubert you call going from fighting over to the ‘proper’ way to fold paper to taking dinner together, talking amicably for hours, and then walking him to his room after just one or two developments!” 

Hubert is thankful Edelgard is facing away as he feels his face begin to heat. He pulls the brush through her hair and sighs, “If that is the way you choose to see it, I doubt I can convince you otherwise. However, my only motivation is to further your connections and to test our classmate to see if he would be an ally or an enemy when the time comes.” 

Edelgard rolls her eyes and tries to turn to look at Hubert. He refuses to meet her eyes, staring at his hands as he plaits her hair. 

“Hubert… you’re allowed to have a life outside of our mission. You deserve to be happy, I admit there’s another reason I was excited to see you and Ferdinand together. I want you to have more in life than just serving me; you never talk to our classmates, I’ve never seen you take a personal moment to do something you enjoy, and I feel as though that is my fault.” Hubert freezes and jerks his eyes to Edelgard’s, he opens his mouth to argue, but is cut off. 

“No, Hubert don’t argue with me on this. I want you to be happy and I truly believe Ferdinand can give you that.” She grabs Hubert’s hands in her own and smiles up at him, “I’m proud of you Hubert,” she stands and begins to walk to the door, “Ferdinand likes you too,” she reaches the door and turns with a smirk, “So don’t let this opportunity pass you by.” She winks and exits the room. 

She leaves Hubert standings motionless, brush still in his hand. He puts the brush on the desk and sits on his bed, head in his hands. Hubert doesn’t know what to do now. Edelgard had only added to the feeling in his chest, her words still ringing through him, because that was the first time someone had told him they were proud of him. 

Though his mind is still a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, Hubert decides to lay down and attempt to sleep. 

Selfishly he hopes this feeling will follow him into his dreams.


End file.
